The Coolest Girl
by ZacFF
Summary: After she overhears something with the girls of class A-1, Jirou is left insecure. Thankfully, Midoriya stumbles upon her on the balcony and proves her wrong. (Credits to whoever owns the cover image, cause it definitely isn't mine.)


_**AN: YEAH,THIS HAS BEEN IN MY MIND FOR A LONG WHILE, AND I'VE DECIDED TO DO THIS ONESHOT.**_

* * *

At the Heights Alliance Dormitory for Class A-1, it was as quiet as can be, with all the students sleeping in their respective rooms...

Except for one Kyouka Jirou.

Kyouka Jirou was leaning over the balcony, looking a little down at the moment.

It was midnight, so everyone should already be asleep. But not her.

Not right now.

"Oh? Is that you Jirou-san?"

Jirou turned her head around slightly to see Izuku Midoriya entering the balcony.

"Oh? It's just you Midoriya." Jirou said as she looked back at the ground.

Midoriya rubbed his eyes. "Ah so it was you Jirou-san." He walked up and leaned against the railing.

Jirou sighed. "Midoriya..."

"Ah-ah sorry, do you... mind if I stay here for a moment?" Midoriya asked.

Jirou nodded. "No, not that. It's fine, you can stay."

Midoriya let out a sigh in relief. "Thanks."

They were both slient, just taking in the cold air, looking at the stars and what else.

Until Jirou spoke up.

"Midoriya..."

"What is it Jirou-san?"

Jirou breathed in. "Am I... feminine?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

"Am I feminine?" Jirou repeated.

Midoriya was flabbergasted to hear those words from the resident rocker, he didn't know what to say.

Midoriya scratched his cheek. "Umm, may I ask what the problem is?"

"Well... it started way back when, but I only started to think about it today."

"I'm listening."

* * *

 _\- Flashback-_

"Ahh, this feels so good." One Mina Ashido said as she stretched her arms out.

The girls of Class A-1 were currently in the baths, enjoying one.

"Yes, It does feel pleasant to enjoy baths like these once in a while." Yaoyorozu said.

"Heck of a day, too." Jirou commented.

What they didn't see coming, was Tooru sneaking up on Yaoyorozu…

And grabbed her breasts!

"These puppies still amaze me!" Tooru exclaimed. "They're soft too, is this a benefit of your quirk?"

Yaoyorozu moaned. "Please… stop, and what benefit are you talking about?"

"You mean these are all natural? Lucky~"

"Boys like them big is what I hear." Tsuyu said.

Uraraka blushed. "Tsu-chan!"

Tsuyu stared at her. "I speak my mind."

Mina smirked. "Well, I'm pretty confident in mine." She emphasized her own chest. "In fact, most of us are pretty well developed, good job girls."

Uraraka covered her beet-red face. "Can we please talk about something else?"

The girls continued to tease each other and compliment each other on their chest, but someone was left out.

Kyouka Jirou was on the corner of the bath, contemplating. Looking at her own chest.

Almost nothing was there.

 _\- Flashback End -_

* * *

"What's so good about slabs of fat on the chest?!" Jirou exclaimed.

"I-I don't-"

"Do I act like a boy?"

"S-Sometim-"

"And way back when we first started in UA, when Mineta tried to peek on the girls locker room, he didn't even mention me!"

"T-That's-"

"And recently, when we checked almost all the rooms in the dorm! When we looked at my room, Aoyama and Kaminari said it was unladylike and it didn't look like a girl's room at all!"

"I-It's just-"

"And above all, what does it matter if-"

"JIROU-SAN!"

Midoriya raised his voice enough to stop Jirou.

"Jirou-san, all these things that you said, you're insecure?"

Jirou widened her eyes. Was she insecure? Was she jealous of all the things the other girls had? "I-I… yes."

"You shouldn't be." Midoriya told her.

Jirou raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Midoriya turned and faced her. "All the things that you have, you have it cause it makes you, _you_."

"Jirou-san, you're one of the most coolest girls I've ever met!" Midoriya said.

Butterflies stirred up in Jirou's stomach. "Wh-What makes you say that?"

"The passion you have for music, your attitude when you have an opposition, you're so cool!" Midoriya said. "Who cares if you're not ladylike?"

"Hey-!"

"Let me finish please." Midoriya shushed her. "You're not ladylike, and yet you have this allure around you, this… charm that makes you different from the other girls."

Jirou blushed.

"So you don't have breasts. But you have other qualities that make you who you are!" Midoriya said.

"But, boys like them big-"

Midoriya interrupted her once again. "However said that is only interested in lust, not love." Midoriya told her. "Appearance is just a bonus, what matters most is the personality, the attitude."

Midoriya smiled. "The Jirou I know isn't some damsel in distressed, she can blast villains away with her quirk!"

"The Jirou I know doesn't need frilly clothes or revealing dresses to look pretty, she does that in everything!"

"The Jirou I know doesn't let others do her work for her, she does everything with passion."

"Kyouka Jirou is a rocker kind of girl, and she's the coolest girl I know!"

Jirou's eyes widened in realization. Why was she so concerned about how she looked? That's right, she was Kyouka Jirou. Earphone Jack!

Jirou smirked. "That's right Midoriya! I don't need useless slabs of fat! I'm the soon-to-be hero, Earphone Jack!" She put her fist up towards the sky.

Midoriya smiled. "Yep!"

Jirou laughed. "Thanks a lot Midoriya, seems like I needed that."

Midoriya shook his head. "It was no problem, it's what we're here for."

"Stilll though, you think I'm pretty?"

Midoriya blushed. "I-I d-didn't mean it like t-that! W-Well, I did b-but-!" Midoriya took in a breath. "Yes, yes I do."

Jirou blushed, the butterflies were once again rising up in her stomach. She wanted to tease Midoriya…

But it backfired with his straight answer.

Midoriya clapped his hands. "Well, Jirou-san, I think we've been here enough, we have school tomorrow and we have to get some sleep."

"A-Ah yeah. Yeah, that's right." Jirou replied.

Midoriya started to walk back.

"Hey, Midoriya?"

"Yes Jirou-san?"

"Yes?"

Jirou smiled at him. "Thanks."

Midoriya smiled. Glad he helped someone. "Like I said, it's what we're here for Jirou-san."

"Jirou."

Midoriya looked back at Jirou. "Eh?"

Jirou shuffled her feet and looked anywhere but at Midoriya. "Call me Jirou. Just Jirou."

He raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "Goodnight, _Jirou_ " Before leaving and going back to his room.

With Midoriya gone, Jirou was left to contemplate.

She thought back upon what Midoriya said. Jirou didn't need to be girly, she didn't need to be someone she wasn't.

She was Kyouka Jirou. And Kyouka Jirou was Kyouka Jirou, simple.

She laughed. The answer was there, how could she not have seen it.

She went back to her room, she turned off the lights, laid down and cuddled with a pillow.

She then thought about a certain mop of green hair, with bright eyes and a warm smile.

Thinking about that smile made her smile in turn.

" _You're_ the coolest guy I know… _Izuku_.

And she went asleep and dreamt of a future…

With her and a certain green haired boy.

* * *

 **AN: AFTER PLAYING AROUND WITH ONE'S JUSTICE, THIS HAS BEEN AROUND MY HEAD FOR DAYS. AND I FEEL LIKE JIROU IS A BIT UNDERRATED BUT THAT MIGHT JUST BE ME.**

 **SIGNING OFF... ZacFF**


End file.
